Last Love
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: Marceline has a crush on Finn and when she finally confess her love for him, he moves to another neighbourhood the next day. Does she have another chance and if yes, what will the challenges she has to face? AU
1. When We Were Young (PC)

**Meeting My prince**

"Marcy! Where did that girl go?" I hear my mother shout.

Mom, dad my brother and I just moved to a new town and I was pretty mad at my parents for that. We moved because my father had to change his job, he won't tell me why. I ran to the house next door without my mom seeing me. I'm the stealthiest person I've ever seen. There was when I saw my first guy friend.  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully to the boy.

He was chewing a bubble gum. He ignored me and continued chewing.  
"Hello? Are you deaf or something?" I cried angrily.  
"Mamma said 'don't talk to strangers'." The boy replied.

Then, the boy's mother saw us. She walked towards us with a huge smile on her face.  
"Finn, is this your friend?" His mother asked.

Finn shook his head. His mother looked at me.  
"Hello there, I'm Janet Hughman, Finn Hughman's mother and you are?" Janet greeted me.  
"I'm Marceline Abadeer AKA Marcy. I'm your neighbour." I said pointing at my house.  
"Well, I hope you become good friends with my son here." Janet said walking back to her house.

Finn stared at me with his blue eyes. He took the chewed up bubble gum out of his mouth and threw it away. He then walked back to me.  
"I gotta go, bye!" He said walking back to his house.

I waved goodbye to Finn and walked back to my house.

_I'm only seven and I already found my 'love-at-first-sight'. It's just my fate. That night, I dreamt of him. We were playing until the sun went down... Finn and I went to the same school which was great. I could spend more time with him..._

* * *

**Rivals**

That Halloween, I dressed up as a vampire. I was in-love with music so I told my mother to create an axe bass out of Styrofoam. My mom's a professional when it comes to making stuff. That night, I went trick-or-treating with Finn. Finn dressed up as a hero. There was a girl across the road named Bonnibel. She's addicted to bubble gum according to Finn and this year, she's dressing up as the princess of bubble gum. Finn always blushes when Bonnibel is talking to him so it's pretty clear that he has a crush on her. Love Triangle! Man... I'm only nine and I already have a rival...

* * *

**A New Rival**

Three Years Later...

I'm twelve years old. Finn's over with Bonnibel which is a good thing but Finn is now crushing on another girl. She's a pyro, burning everything up! She burned her former house down which is why she moved to my neighbourhood. Red hair, orange eyes, reddish skin, man, I wish she would burn herself! I freaking hate her! Her name is Flame by the way. Her name matches her complete personality!

I was playing in the park when I saw Flame and Finn kiss. I couldn't take it so I ran away. I ran to my bedroom where I cried and cried. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. Looks like Flame and Finn are girlfriends and boyfriends now huh? Poor Marcy forever alone... poor, poor Marcy.

* * *

**Comforting Finn**

Two Weeks Later...

OMG!OMG! Finn and Flame just broke up! Hahaha! That girl deserved it for stealing my man! I'm going to talk to Finn.

Finn's all sad about the break-up. He should be happy because he can have me now! Maybe we can plot to burn her house down that'll teach her for stealing my Finn.

Finn's not happy about my scheme. He should be! He should be! He deserves a girl like me not a pyro! Sigh, I'm going to say sorry and persuade him.  
"Finn... I'm sorry I was just angry that she broke up with you. You don't deserve to be heartbroken. You're the most amazing man I ever known and you deserve better." I said.

That is not what I wanted to say but I might get slapped by saying what I wanted to.  
"Finn... Let's kill Flame for stealing you from me. She truly deserves that. Plus, she is the cruellest, meanest, whiniest, most over-reactive, most sadistic and the most undeserving girl ever."

Finn wiped his tears away and smiled at me.  
"Thanks... FRIEND!" He smiled.

Have I ever told you that being FRIEND-ZONED is the worst! The love of your life calling you that nasty word really just breaks your heart. Hello, my name is Marceline and I'll be crying my heart out for THE REST OF MY MISERABLE LIFE!

* * *

**The Boy Band**

I heard two songs that is so like my life. I searched it in the internet and the name is More Than This and I Wish. I cry every time I hear it. The singer or should I say singers are a boy band named 1D. A group of hot guys but Finn is way, way hotter! Plus, I know I have 0% chance of meeting them and them falling in love with me. I have way better chance of getting married with Finn than with one of them and most of them actually already have girlfriends and our age gap is like 10-12 years.

* * *

**Finn's Birthday Song**

I love their songs! I'm thinking about being a singer when I grow up! My dad bought a guitar last year and has been teaching me how to play it ever since so now, I'm pretty good at playing it. Finn's birthday is next month and I'm planning to do something special for him. I've been spending a lot of time at home writing my new song. I never knew song writing was so hard! Here is what I got-  
"Hi there... It's your birthday I guess,  
And as your good friend and guest,  
I want to sing to you...

It's your birthday, something special that happens once a year,  
It's your birthday and I think I've already made it clear,  
That it's special to you and so it is to me,  
I want to see you smile in glee!"

Pretty good eh? I wanted to add some parts to let Finn now my feelings for him but I'm bad at hiding it! So I'm planning to tell him after the part and maybe we could share a kiss... Maybe...

* * *

**Heart Breaking News!**

The Hughman family is moving to another neighbourhood the day after Finn's birthday. That means if Finn accepts my love for him... it'll only last a few hours. I've been crushing over him so much that now, it's too late...

* * *

**Finn's Birthday**

It's Finn's birthday and last day in my neighbourhood. There was cake and music. Everything was great but knowing that it was his last day stopped me from having any fun... Later, it was time for me to sing the song. They crowded around me with the birthday boy in the middle. I picked up my guitar and began strumming.  
"This song is dedicated to Finn...

Hi there... It's your birthday I guess,  
And as your good friend and guest,  
I want to sing to you...

It's your birthday, something special that happens once a year,  
It's your birthday and I think I've already made it clear,  
That it's special to you and so it is to me,  
I want to see you smile in glee!

Finn... You are the best person I've ever known,  
This is your last day in this town and so...  
I want to say my goodbyes,  
I'll miss you very much... my... friend..." I sung tears raining down my face.

Finn smiled and hugged me.  
"I'll miss you too Marcy." He said.

After the party, I met Finn outside.  
"Before I go... I want you to promise me to never forget." I said.  
"Forget what?" Finn asked.  
"This..." I said and kissed him.

* * *

**Confessions**

He looked at me shocked then he smiled and kissed me back.  
"I had a crush on you..." He said.  
"You did?" I asked him.  
"Yup."  
"If so, I wish I told you sooner... I could have saved myself from all that crying."

Finn laughed. We walked to his backyard where we lied on the soft grass and talk.  
"Remember when I first met you?" he asked me.  
"Yeah." I said remembering that day.  
"You were a love at first sight ya know?"  
"What? That can't be! You liked Bonnie!"  
"Both of you actually but you always seemed uninterested so I went with her."  
"I was jelly of her! You always blush when you talk to her but not when you talk to me."  
"Hehe! I did like her 1 percent more."  
"Yeah... then, that girl came..."  
"You mean Flame? My friend, Jake set us up. I didn't actually like her."  
"Nu-uh! You kept crying when she broke up with you!"  
"It was for ten minutes only!"  
"Ten minutes is a lot Finn!"  
"Man... I wish I stuck with you!"  
"You should have but no you didn't you could have saved yourself from two heartbreaks!"  
"Sadly... I'm leaving..."  
"Yeah... I wish you could stay though."  
"But it's too late..."

Later, we had to go back home. We said our goodbyes and left. I woke up extra early to see Finn leave. I was still in my pyjamas and it was embarrassing but I didn't have enough time to change. He didn't have a phone so we can't call each other. I gave him my address and told him to mail me.

He had to go and I watched as he disappeared. We mailed each other a lot but it quickly stopped because he didn't have enough time. I want you back my Finn, my prince.


	2. Sad Times (PC)

**Sad Times**

After Finn left, I've been talking to Bonnie a lot.  
"I feel sorry for you..." She said.

I sighed and looked away. I don't want any more heart break but it seems impossible for me. Heart break is something every person who is hopelessly in love experience. It turned dark and we needed to go back home. I listen to songs I can relate to every night hoping to find one that can help me... There was none so I started writing songs. I became a loner. I didn't talk much at school. The only person I talked to was my family and Bonnie. Bonnie became my BFF by the way.

* * *

**Broken Family**

A month later, my father mysteriously disappeared. It turned out he was an alcoholic, smoker and drug addict. Every night he would sneak out of the house and drive to the bar where he played poker all night long. My mother's heart broke. After that, she became more violent. She would whip me and my brother if we screw anything up. She too became like my father and she also left us alone. It was only me and my brother then.

My brother was old enough to get a job but he hasn't completed his studies plus we didn't have enough money to finish our studies. It was my brother's last year in collage so I think it'll be fine but I'm still in middle school, last year of middle school. He stopped his studies and started working. He didn't earn much but it was enough to support our broken family.

* * *

**Talents**

I have a talent, singing. Every weekend, I'll go to the park with the guitar my father left and its case and play for money. Sometimes, I earn fifty or even a hundred or more but it'll take me a lot of time. We were going to sell the guitar and the case but I told my brother that we could earn more money by playing for cash rather than selling it. He didn't agree until I told him this proverb I heard from Bonnibel.  
"Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime. If we sell the guitar we would only earn some cash to last for a month or so but if we use the guitar to earn more money, we would have enough cash to last a lifetime!" I said.

* * *

**Help**

Bonnibel found out about what happened and told her parents. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to bother her family. Her parents were very kind and rich and they helped us out. I think life is actually getting better for me and my brother.

* * *

**High School**

Two years later, Bonnibel and I finished middle school and now we're going to high school, yay! We went to the same school. It was our freshman year. We met tons of new people and we quickly became friends. One day, I brought my guitar to school and started playing it on lunch. A crowd surrounded me and Bonnie (whom was singing). Bonnibel and I were actually doing a duet. When we stopped, the crowd started cheering for more. Bonnibel and I laughed and agreed.

* * *

**Sickness**

During work, my brother collapsed and he was brought to the hospital. He was sick, extremely sick. I knew it! He was pale and he always coughed but when I ask him if he is sick, he would deny. Maybe he didn't want me to know so I wouldn't worry. Bonnibel and I raced to the hospital and when I reached my brother's room, his heart stopped beating. I stared at the flat line on the monitor in horror. I broke down into tears as doctors rushed in the room and defibrillate my brother. Bonnibel and I waited at the patient room. A few minutes later, Bonnibel's parents came. A few minutes after that, the doctor walked out of the patient's room. I already knew what he was going to say.  
"Your brother is dead, I am very sorry for your loss. We did everything we could," The doctor said.

* * *

**What's The Reason?**

After his death, I kept asking myself what was my reason to live? Did God want to toy with someone's life ripping the person from everything it loved? Now I'm scared it would take my only friend left, Bonnibel. My brother was the only relative I had that I was in touch with. More ideas for song came to my head. I decided to write a song for my brother.  
"Dear brother,  
When you were alive was I a bother,  
Did everything I do made you so stressed,  
And now you're dead,  
How can I say sorry for everything I did,  
The mistakes I made when I was a kid,

Brother I'd do anything to make you happy,  
I'm sorry I made your life so crappy,  
You never did have a wife,  
I'll meet you, in your next life,  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I did,  
Forgive me! Forgive me, for the sins I commit,  
I want you back here, and hug me at night,  
But you need to go so I guess... goodbye..."

* * *

**The Funeral**

I sang the song on the funeral and there was no dry eye after I finished the song. His co-workers were there and so was his girlfriend. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. As my brother's sister, I needed to give a speech.  
"My... brother was a good man. He gave up his studies so that he could support our family or what's left of it. He was very kind and would always do anything to make me happy. He would do anything to keep a smile on my face even though I was a very rude to him. He didn't tell me he was ill. I guess he didn't want me to be worried. He sacrificed himself for me and I am very grateful. I..." I said but broke down before I could finish.

Bonnibel's parents AKA my adoptive parents hugged and comforted me. Why is my life always sinking? Do I deserve this?

* * *

**Who To Blame?**

After the funeral I was super angry. When we got home, I stayed in the yard and screamed at the sky.  
"You took the life of my brother! You're a monster! Why didn't you take mine instead? Why didn't you take mine instead? What are you going to do now? Murder everybody I love?" I screamed.

God... why? Why him? Why can't it be me?

* * *

**Question Time!**

_Do you like the Fluff way of writing and why?_

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Know the chapters:**

_Plot Chapter(PC): Nine short stories plus plot point/huge event for a character.  
Fluff Chapter(FC): Tons of short stories, usually stories when they were young/school._

**_I'll put PC/FC in the chapter title. So if you want to only read the Fluff ones or the Plot ones, you'll know which is which._**

* * *

**Review Time!**

**Anon: It was a joke! My friends do that when they're angry. I have a friend who keep saying "I'll kill you!" when she was angry but it all was just a joke.**

**Roberto: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: It's funny how you always ask those kind of questions in your review. Well, you gotta continue reading to know.**

**Ninjago123: I'll update as soon as I can! Just be patient.**

**Thank You For All The Reviews!**


	3. Sad Times Part 2 (PC)

**If you are not comfortable with self-harm, please skip the 3rd Mini Story...**

* * *

**Empty**

After the death of my brother, I became empty. I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat and my grades were getting low. You could say that I'm like an empty shell, nothing in the inside. Nothing made me laugh, smile or even wipe the frown of my face. My brother was everything to me... I just wish that he was still here beside me, comforting me.

**Depression**

Bonnie and her family told me that I was showing signs of depression such as feelings of helplessness and hopelessness. They were getting worried. Everything they wanted to talk to me, I would tell them to go away. It's not that I don't like them anymore; it's just that I needed time. The loss of my brother really created a big hole in my heart. Bonnie wanted to take me to a psychiatrist. I replied, "No... I just need some time..."

**Suicide**

Bonnie and 'our' parents weren't at home. It was my chance to end all my suffering, to end all the pain. I ran downstairs and took a knife with a sharp blade and ran upstairs to Bonnie and I's bedroom. I sat on my bed and held the knife tightly in my hands.  
"I'll see you soon, brother." I smiled.

Before I could cut my wrist, the door flung open followed by voice, "Marcy! I brought-!" A voice gasped. It was Bonnie's.

I stared at her with tears in my eyes. "Marcy, are you trying to do what I think you are?" She asked.

I nodded. I didn't want her to know but I pledged that I would be honest to her no matter what. She gasped and cuffed her hands around her mouth. She ran up to me and hugged me. I felt tears on my back, it was Bonnibel's tears. She shook her head violently.  
"Please don't! Please..." She cried.

I couldn't take the pain anymore, not even for Bonnie. I whispered to her. "Sorry Bonnibel... Goodbye."

I cut my wrist with the knife. The knife cut the Ulnar Artery. Looks like I have ten minutes left unless if anyone tries to save me which I hope not. I heard Bonnibel scream. 'Our' parents ran upstairs and saw me. I heard them gasp as my vision started to get blurry.  
"Take the bandages from the bathroom! We shouldn't have left her alone!" I heard 'my mom' say, "Bonnie, call the ambulance!"

I felt bandage on my wrist. No! I don't want to be cured, I want to die! I want to see my brother again... I want to be happy... I hear the ambulance and 'mom' talking to somebody...

**Dead?**

The next thing I knew was that everything was white. I was standing up on something white and foggy. In the distance, I saw my brother? He was standing there. I ran to him and tried to hug him but my hand went through him.  
"You're not suppose to be here! You're suppose to be alive!" A voice cried, "Bonnie wants you back! She's your best friend! How could you die on her like that?"

Suddenly, I heard somebody crying. I looked around but no one was. I looked back at my brother but he wasn't there anymore. I heard a voice.  
"Marcy! Please live... Please..."

I looked around again and saw Bonnibel squatting down beside a hospital bed. I reached out for her and smiled.  
"Don't cry Bonnie. I'm safe..."

Then, I felt myself falling... Down, down, down.

**Alive?**

I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I saw Bonnibel's face. A smile grew on her face and she giggled.  
"Ya heard me didn't ya?" She said in a cute and high voice.

I gave her a faint smile. She gasped and woke 'our' parents up. When they saw me, their face lightened up.  
"Don't scare us ever again, Marcy." 'Mom' said.

I nodded...

**Getting Over**

After that experience, I never want to die ever again. Bonnie never became angry at me even though I was being a bit rude to her. I promised her that I would never try to leave her alone without her permission. Bonnie hugged me. I stopped crying. The voice came from my brother. It sounded exactly like him. He didn't say a lot but hearing his voice helps. Bonnie and I planned a memorial for my brother tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to it.

**The Memorial**

Bonnie and I dressed up in our finest clothes. I took the photo of my brother from my bag and put it on the end table in between our bed. We also grabbed two candles from the kitchen and lighted it up.  
"Jonathan, the best brother in the whole universe has sadly passed away due to illness. He uh... what's the wor- sacrificed his health for me, even though he could have just rest and told 'our' parents that he was ill. He will always be remembered. Thank you for everything you did to me. You never failed to keep a smile on my face except when Finn moved. You kinda failed on that one." I said.  
"Wait a minute. Is this how a memorial works?" Bonnie asked.  
"I don't know... Um... Due to confusion, the memorial will end here. It will be held again when we find out how a memorial goes like. Thank you for your time."

Bonnie and I blew the candle flame out and kept the picture.  
"That was a fail." Bonnie laughed.  
"Yeah! Sorry big bro!" I cried.

* * *

**It's the missing part from the second chapter. Sorry about that. Like the girls, I don't know how a memorial goes like so I stopped it. I'm guessing it's like a funeral? Please, no hate. I'm planning on creating a Fluff Chapter next when they were young...-er**

**Like always, NOBODY answers my questions. **


	4. Crazy Kids (FC)

**My First Fluff Chapter! I read Last Love again (No, it is not awkward to read your own story unless you are caught doing so) and found out that there were way too less stories about them when they were kids so... Here you go!**

**Setting: Three Weeks before Halloween**

**The Super Hero**

Finn, Bonnie and I were watching 'Power Rangers' in my house. I liked the yellow ranger the best, Bonnie liked the pink ranger (duh?) and Finn liked the red ranger. It was one of our favourite shows. Then, after completing the third season, we thought of an idea.  
"Let's become heroes like them!" Bonnibel suggested.  
"Yeah! That'll be so cool!" Finn said standing up and pretending to fight somebody.  
"I'll grab some paper!" I smiled racing upstairs to my room.  
"I'll bring my crayons!" Finn said heading back to his house.  
"I'll bring bubble gum!" Bonnibel cried running back home.

Later, we were back at the living room of my house. We grabbed a paper each and started drawing ourselves as superheroes. My brother walked in and saw us.  
"Watcha doin' there?" He asked taking a look at our drawings.  
"We're drawing ourselves as super heroes!" Finn answered.

Bonnibel placed a whole bag of bubble gum on the table and asked my brother if he would like to have one. My brother nodded his head. Bonnie handed him a piece.  
"Are you happy here?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yeah... Now go away." I replied to him.

After a while, we finished creating our heroes. Bonnibel was first to present her hero.  
"My hero is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She has pink hair, pink skin and she is very sweet. She creates warrior out of candy using a machine she made." She said holding up her paper.

Sheesh! Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum?! That isn't even a hero! Anyways, next up was Finn. His face is red and I could see that he was nervous, nervous to present in front of Bonnie.  
"M-My hero is called Finn the Adventurer. I didn't have any good ideas... Uh... He is very good with a sword and has a pet dog named Jake..." He stuttered.

I clapped and cheered. It was my turn now. It's my time to SHINE! I walked to the 'stage' and held up my drawing.  
"My hero is the coolest among you all! Her name is... Marceline the Vampire Queen!" I cried.  
"Oooh!" The crowd wowed.  
"She is the queen of the vampires and everyone obeys her every command. She has this guitar that hypnotizes people! She can fly and suck all your blood! Muahhhh!" I said in a scary voice.  
"Cute!" A voice said.

I turned my head and saw Jonathan leaning against the wall. He laughed and walked to the 'stage'.  
"Hey! You're stealing my spotlight!" I cried.

I sighed and sat with the rest of the squad.  
"My name is Marshall Lee the Vampire Lord!" He said.  
"Marshall Lee?! That's not his name!" Finn said.  
"My bro's full name is Marshall Jonathan Lee Abadeer. He just likes to be called Jonathan." I explained.  
"Dear Marceline is my very sister and the only person she must obey and now... All of you must go to sleep!" Jonathan ordered.

We faked sleep. My brother laughed.  
"No, I mean really, it's past your bed time!" He laughed.

We stood up and walked to my room. Then, I stopped.  
"Hey! It's Saturday tomorrow! You tricked us!" I cried pointing at my brother.

We all laughed.  
"I have tons of costumes! Maybe we can make a fashion show!" I suggested as we walk to my room.  
"Fashion show?! No way! I'm not a girl!" Finn protested.

A frown grew on Bonnibel and my face.  
"If I join, will you too?" Jonathan asked.

Finn smiled and fist bumped my brother's fist. We then, ran upstairs. Okay, I'm being soft on Bonnie because Finn is here but deep inside me, I still hate her so very much!

**The Fashion Show**

I opened my closet and grabbed a few of my dresses and tried them out. I hated the pink dress my mother bought for me but Bonnie L.U.V. loved it! I preferred the red dress. We wore it and acted like fashion models. Jonathan led Finn to his room where they changed. They came back a few minutes later. Finn was wearing a tuxedo that my brother for some reason kept. My brother is six years older than me by the way and he is fifteen this year. When we were together, we started the show. My brother turned the lights off and turned on his flash light and pointed it on the 'catwalk'.  
"First up, Katherine Marcy Abadeer!" He cried in a low voice.  
"Hey! Don't call me by my real name!" I laughed as I walked down the 'catwalk' and pose.

I looked at Finn, he was blushing.  
"Katherine, huh?" I heard him mutter.

I giggled and walk back.  
"Next up, Bonnie Grace Bell!" my brother spoke.

So that's her real name but I doubt Bell is her last name.  
"It's Cadencia!" Bonnie said.  
"I meant, Bonnie Grace Bell Cadencia!" My brother corrected.

Bonnie walked down and posed. Finn's face was the same colour as the dress Bonnie was wearing, bright pink. It was the boy's turn. Bonnie was in-charge of the light and I was the one announcing the names. It was Johnathan's turn.  
"For the boy category... First up is Marshall Johnathan Lee Abadeer!" I announced.

He walked down the cat walk and posed. He walked back.  
"Next up is... Christopher Finn Hughman!" I announced.

I started clapping my hands violently as Finn walk down. His face was still red. Bonnie can't clap since she's holding the flashlight.

Later, the fashion show ended and Finn and Bonnie went back to their house. Johnathan and I went back to our room and went to sleep.

**Swimming Trip**

Finn, Bonnie, Johnathan, Janet (Finn's mother if you forgot), Mrs Cadencia and I were going on a swimming trip. All of us was super excited and can't wait. Janet was driving her van to the swimming pool. It was a bit crowded. We changed to our swim suits and jumped into the swimming pool.  
"Hehehe!" We laughed as we splashed water at each other.

There was this crazy idea that I wanted to do, an underwater kiss. It took me a while to work up my courage but it was worth it. I grabbed Finn's wrist and dragged to the bottom of the pool. He was confused and blushing. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was amazed. I dragged him back to the surface. His face has a tint of pink. He rubbed his cheek and smiled. I laughed and splashed water at him.

**Setting: Halloween**

**Trick-Or-Treating**

We dressed up as the heroes we made. We all did a pretty good job. We went from door to door asking for candy. Those small cutesy baskets you buy are for losers, we bring sacks! Small baskets don't have enough space for all of the candies we can get.

We arrived at the door of Madam Vixen. She's a mean lady but gives out rare candies. There are rumours that say that she was a real vampire living on our neighbourhood and children that ask her for candies are never seen ever again. We are brave lil' kids and are ready. We even brought filled water guns in case she tries to suck the blood out of us.

Finn and Bonnie told me to knock the door since I was a 'vampire'. That was unfair but they have a point. If she is a vampire, she may think that I am her fellow vampire friends and might go friendly on me (That didn't actually make sense now that I think of it). I knocked on the door and quickly ran back to my friends. The door swung open and there stood Madam Vixen.  
"Twick-o'-Tweat! Muahhh..." I said in my best stereotypical vampire accent.  
"Ah! A fellow vwampire Fwiend! Come in, come in!" Madam Vixen smiled.

Finn, Bonnie and my mouth gaped open. She IS a vampire! Oh my glob, oh my glob and she invited us in! We backed away but were stopped by Madam Vixen. She had a bag of candies in her hand and put a few of it into our sacks.  
"Cwome bwack if you want mwore! They're handmade by me!" Madam Vixen said as she waved her hands at us.

**Adventures in Candy Land**

We had mountains of candy after trick-or-treating. We started gobbling down each and every one of it. You could say we're addicted. There was some that tasted disgusting and there was some that tasted fabulous! Is fabulous even a taste? I don't care! I'm sugar rushed! Hehehe!

Then, we saw the candy that stood out from the else, Madam Vixen's handmade sweets. We looked at it.  
"Once I reach one, we pop the candy into our mouth okay?" Finn said, "In three, two, And ONE!"

We popped the candy into our mouth and it tasted good. Then, I heard something laughing. It surely isn't Bonnie and Finn. They were also turning their heads.  
"You hear that?" Bonnie asked.  
"The laughing... Yeah..." I answered.  
"Well, it's creeping me out!" Finn cried.

When we stood up, we found ourselves in the grasslands.  
"Woah! Are we in the chocolate factory?" I asked.  
"If so, are the laughs coming from the..." Bonnie said.  
"The um... the midgets... that dance and sing..." Finn continued.

We looked around.  
"There's only one explanation..." Finn said as we walked around.  
"The sweet from Madam Vixen!" I cried.  
"So nothing of this must be real..." Bonnie said.

I had another crazy idea, since nothing of this was real; kissing Finn again won't be real. I'll just say that it was a dream and it wasn't me... that'll be great!  
"Pinching each other would wake us up." Bonnie said.  
"You go first!" I cried and pinched Bonnie.

She disappeared after that.  
"And before we go..." I said leaning closer to his cheeks.

I kissed him and pinched him at the same time. I pinched myself and woke up. There was Bonnie sitting on the floor rubbing her head.  
"I just had the craziest dream... We were in Candy Land!" Bonnie said.  
"You mean Crazy Land." Finn said.

He glanced at me and blushed. I could hear him muttering.  
"It's all just a dream Finn..." He muttered.

Sigh... The kiss was weird... It was all just a joke right? But... Deep, deep down inside I think there is another me wanting that kiss so badly. The kiss isn't even real... He was like a ghost... My arms could go through him. He was ghost-like. I wouldn't take the underwater and the dream kiss as my first kiss...

**Setting: Sometime in November**

**Nerds Only**

Bonnie, Finn and I were in Bonnie's room. We were bored as heck but we couldn't think of a game to play. Then, Bonnie came up with an idea.  
"How about a game where we could do anything we want, with our imagination!" She cried.  
"Phsst! Imagination's for turbo nerds!" Finn said.  
"That's not very nice!" Bonnie said angrily.  
"I-I meant, that's a great idea!" Finn stuttered.  
"We could be any character we want and we could save the day with our imagination of course." Bonnie smiled.  
"I'll still be Marceline the Vampire Queen." I said.  
"I'll be Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I'm made of bubblegum...!" Bonnie said cheerfully.  
"What?! No human?" Finn said sadly.  
"You can be the last human in that world!" Bonnie suggested.  
"Cool!" Finn smiled.

Bonnie stood up and grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and two dices from her desk. She sat down on the floor and started scribbling something. She was scribbling the little game where you write down different places or jobs or something like that and you take a dice, roll it and see how much you get and you do that stuff. It's hard to explain. Finn rolled the dice first. He got a nine.  
"For pets I got a bulldog, for house I got a tree house, for the location of my house I got the grasslands. For instruments I got... A flute" Finn said.

It was my turn.  
"I got a pet poodle, a suburban house that's in a cave and I got a bass guitar..." I said a bit displeased.  
"I got a pet giant eagle, a castle in the kingdom of my own but I have no instrument..." Bonnie said cheerfully.

That is super unfair! Why do I get to live in the cave? I'm already starting to hate this game.

**Our Religion**

"What's your religion?" I asked Finn.  
"Christian." He answered.  
"Same here!" I cried giving him a high-five.

We glanced at Bonnie.  
"My parents don't have a Religion." She answered.

We gasped.  
"Not my fault...! I think I'm a catholic..." She said.  
"We should create our own religion!" Finn suggested.  
"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
"I don't mean a real one. I meant for our game!"  
"Sounds great!" I said.

Bonnie took another piece of paper.  
"The main god will be... Abraham Lincoln!" Bonnie giggled writing on the piece of paper.  
"The Jesus will be... Grob Gob Glob Grod." Finn said.  
"How did you come up with that?" I laughed.  
"Putting or exchanging letters in God's name!" Finn answered.  
"Where do they live?" Bonnie asked scribbling on the paper.  
"Mars!" Finn and I cried.  
"Jinx! Double Jinx!" Finn and I laughed.

Bonnie finished writing down the names.  
"We did a great job, guys!" Bonnie smiled.  
"Yeah we did!" I cried doing a little dance.

**The Sleepover**

"Come in! Come in! Faster! Faster!" I cried as Finn and Bonnie struggle to carry a heavy box into my room.  
"What is in this box?!" Finn asked after placing the box in my room.  
"Something you won't regret bringing!"

I opened the lid revealing the snacks underneath it. Chocolates, candy bars and chips galore!  
"Is there bubble gum?" Bonnie asked as she looked through the snacks.  
"Yeah! Near the very bottom." I answered.

PB gasped as she grabbed something from the box. It was strawberry flavoured bubblegum. Then, we heard the door open. We turned around and saw Jonathan.  
"Mom told me to watch you." He said.

I was pleased to see him. He always locks himself up in his bedroom and I don't know why. He wouldn't tell me. He grabbed a candy bar from my box and jumped onto my bed.  
"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked. "Toy Story, Monster Inc., Caroline, Cars or Bugs Life?"  
"Movies are for later, we want to play!" Finn cried.  
"What game?" He asked.  
"Truth or Dare!" The kids cried.  
"How did you know that game?" Jonathan asked.  
"We saw it in the internet!" We, the kids answered.

We sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. It was first. I spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing at Jonathan.  
"Da-!" Jonathan said but stopped when he saw me spinning the bottle again.  
"Why did you that?" He asked.  
"We didn't want somebody to keep saying the same word again so we made a new rule." Finn said.  
"We spin the bottle two times. The first one it lands on will be the 'one'. If the second one lands on the same person again, the 'spinner' will decide if it is a truth or dare but if it doesn't, the 'one' decides." PB answered.

The bottle landed on Jonathan again.  
"Truth! What are you doing when you lock yourself in your room?" I asked.  
"Well... I read my comics again and again and I'll surf the internet." He answered with a straight face.

Jonathan spun the bottle and it landed on Finn. He spun it again but it didn't land on Finn again, it landed on Bonnibel.  
"Dare!" Finn smiled.  
"I dare you to... THIS GAME ISN'T FOR KIDS!" Jonathan cried remembering something, "I'm sorry kiddos but this game isn't for kids..."

We (the kids) groaned.  
"Let's just watch Caroline." Jonathan said.

We nodded our heads and grabbed a snack each. Jonathan inserted the disk into the DVD player. The movie started playing. My brother covered our eyes when it came to the not-so-kid-friendly-parts like when the button mother became a spider and started attacking. Finn's afraid of spiders so it was good to cover his eyes in that part. Later, Bonnie and I started scaring Finn. One time, we said that there was a spider on his back. Well... Finn started to cry. He quickly forgot it when we had a pillow fight. Later, we had to sleep...

**Setting: Sometime in December**

**Secret Santa**

This Christmas, the Cadencia, Hughman and the Abadeer families decided to celebrate Christmas together and hold a Secret Santa. We had the deciding today and guess what? I got Finn! I hope he got me too!

Anyways, I don't know what to get him. I know he likes the toy guns but he probably has his own already. I want to get him something I made, something that he can keep forever. Clothes? Maybe but I can't sew something so big. A hat! Yeah! It is winter and it's a good idea to keep your head with a hat. A beanie, maybe... A bonnet? Yeah, a bonnet!

I made a bonnet with the help of the internet! Thanks, internet! However, it's way too big for him! It can cover his whole face and it's a bit too wide. It's still white...I looked at it from far away and imagined it having teeny tiny ears on top. I cut more cloth and sewed it on the top of the hat. It flopped down all the time so I put ear plugs in the ears and it stayed up there. It also was the same size which was awesome! It didn't flop anymore too!

I cut out where the face will be. Luckily, it was in the correct place and size... For me... I'm super-duper scared! What if he doesn't like my gift? I bet he'll be like this, "What kind of gift is this?" And Bonnie will be like this, "If only I got you Finn... I could have given you a better gift!"

I'm... Sigh, I can't give him this but it's too late, the Secret Santa's tomorrow. Looks like Finn will never love me the way I love him. I wish I wasn't that stupid...

The Secret Santa's today! Crappity, crap, crap! That night, we went to Bonnie's place. It was where the event will be held. I was first... Why am I always first? I stood up with the gift in my hand.  
"The person is a boy... He's one of the nicest people I met and he's very special to me..." I said as I turn towards Finn, "And he's Finn..."

I walked towards him and gave him my present. He stood up and hugged me before sitting down again...

After the Christmas Party, I sat alone on the porch of Bonnie's house. Finn saw me and patted my head. He loves doing that and I don't know why. I was crying and I don't want him to see me doing so. I quickly turned away avoiding eye contact. I don't want him to know.  
"Are you here to tell me how ugly my gift is?" I asked him.  
"You mean the hat? It's not ugly!" He said.  
"Of course you're saying that! You don't like hurting anybody's feelings."  
"Look at me."

I turned towards him and saw him in the hat I made. I gotta tell, it looked pretty funny but some of his hair was still showing.  
"Wait..." I said taking the strands of hair and putting it inside the hat.

I laughed. I wasn't used to seeing him with his hair not visible.  
"You look weird!" I giggled.

He smiled and sat beside me. I shivered. It was pretty cold and I left my coat in the house but I wasn't prepared to go in yet. Finn took his coat off and put it on me.  
"You know you should have just gone in and get my coat right?" I told him.  
"Yeah, but I'm not ready to go inside yet." He answered staring at the stars.  
"They're very pretty..."  
"Sometimes, I just want to reach out and grab one of them."  
"Then?"  
"I'll give it to somebody special."  
"Cute! By the way, what did you get for Jonathan?"  
"Shades. It looks pretty cool on him. What did Bonnie get you."  
"A microphone stand and a microphone."  
"So that's why it was so long..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Are we even allowed to open the gifts today?"  
"I don't know but we're kids."  
"Hehehe! You want to go back inside?"  
"Do you?"  
"Yes, please!"

We walked back inside and I gave him back his coat.

**Music Video**

Bonnie, Finn and I have been hanging out at my place a lot. We started to write a song and we finished writing it today. We wanted to write a motivational song but...  
B= Bonnie  
F=Finn  
M=Marcy  
A=All

"(B) Get up...! Get up...! Get up..! Welcome to the new world, welcome to the new day,  
Everything seems A-okay,  
(M) Don't let anybody pull you down... Wipe that frown of your face cause it's your time to shine!

(A) Look at me, straight in the eye. Tell me the reason why you cried when you last night! Stand up tall, and tell me girl... Why were you crying, as you walked last night?

(F) There you are again, we that frown on your face... Why do you seem so sad these days?

(A) Look at me, straight in the eye. Tell me the reason why you cried when you last night! Stand up tall, and tell me girl... Why were you crying, as you walked last night?

(M) Are you being threatened? Are you scared? Are you being insulted, are you in despair?

(A) Look at me, straight in the eye. Tell me the reason why you cried when you last night! Stand up tall, and tell me girl... Why were you crying, as you walked last night?"

Yeah, it turned to a heartbreak song... I think. People would probably think it's because bullying right? No? I don't care anymore...

**Setting: New Year**

**New Year Resolution**

Bonnie, Finn and I were sitting on my bed.  
"It's been a year..." Bonnie said.  
"Time flies so fast..." Finn said sadly.  
"We're going to be 10 this year right?" I asked.  
"Yup!" The two of them answered.  
"We're going to be tweens!" I cried.  
"What's your New Year resolution?" Bonnie asked.  
"I plan to be nicer..." I said.  
"Same here!" Finn said giving me a high five.  
"I'm trying to stop chewing bubble gum."

Finn and I stared at Bonnibel. She was chewing bubble gum.  
"You just broke your New Year resolution..." I said.  
"I meant try to stop chewing gum so much. I had 6 a day last time." She answered reaching for another packet of gum.

Finn pointed at the packet. Bonnie looked at it and blushed.  
"Stupid hand!" She cried, "You know what? I'll just try to be nicer."

We laughed and grabbed for a packet of gum too.  
"If you can only eat one thing in the world, what will it be?" Bonnie asked.  
"Mine will be ice cream! You can never get tired of it!" I answered, "Chocolate without drinking water from time to time really irritates your throat."  
"Mine will be... Apple Pie! Apple pie all the time!" Finn answered.  
"Mine will be gum! It's one of the best things created in this world! I want a bubble gum that Mr Willy Wonka tried to make."  
"Which one?"Finn asked.  
"The All-In-One bubble gum." She answered.  
"Yeah! That'll be great to have! Say goodbye to unwanted meals! No more veggies!" we cried out happily.

* * *

**That took me a long time... like two days! That's not long. Oh... Never mind! I'll be writing the next chapter for FBNL now...**

**If you didn't realise, i made the cover. Some of the pictures haven't happen yet but most of them arem The COMING SOON is the stage Mar-Mar haven't reach yet...**


	5. Finished Studies (PC)

_This Chapter, I want to answer one of the most frequently asked questions. I won't say which just wish it's the question you asked..._

* * *

**Future Life**

My future life... Hm... I would love to be a singer or be in a girl band. Singing **IS** my talent. Maybe I could join popular reality singing competition but I'm afraid to perform in front of thousands of people... I could be a hair dresser. That sounds fine right? I could also be a fashion designer!

* * *

**A Few Years Later...**

* * *

**A Job**

I finished my studies and I want a job. I got a Bachelor's degree in music because music is mah life! Bonnibel? Well, she got a Bachelor's degree in nursing too. But people keep saying nursing is way, way better than music. You can save people but I'm happy to be have a Bachelor's in music... AND WHY IS IT BACHELOR'S, I'M A GIRL! STUPID ANTI-FEMINIST WORLD!

Anyways, I don't know what job I want. What does musician do? Perform! Duh? I'll start with an account on Youtube...

* * *

**Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Cadencia**

Bonnie and I decided it was time for us to move out of 'our parents' house because we are adults! We're moving to New York. We rented an apartment there. It's really cute and perfect for three people! The extra room is for a dog we're planning to adopt because who doesn't want a cute fluffy dog?

* * *

**Treasure**

Memories are something to treasure always...  
Bonnie and I are going to pack our bags today. We got our luggage and we're ready to fight our way through our messy bedroom. That's when I came across my chest. My chest of memories, the chest where I put my entries. I grabbed one entry after another reading it. Then, I found an entry which made me tear up. It was the entry I wrote when Finn, my prince, left our neighbourhood. Reading word after word, remembering that very day that I cried my heart out... Memories are really something to treasure.

* * *

**Adios! **

We're leaving today. Bonnie has a driver license so she's driving. She also has a cute pink mini cooper. We sit in the front seats while our bags are at the back seats. We said goodbye to our parents and left. Bye, 'mum' and 'dad'.

Bonnie and I are 22 so while she was driving, we were singing to the song that... well, says our age. It's 22 by Taylor Swift by the way! Luv ya Taylor!

* * *

**Heights**

When it comes to height, I'm quite tall! I'm 6'0, Bonnie is 5'11. If I wear heels, I'll be towering over Bonnie except if she's also wearing heels. I wonder how tall Finn will be right now. I got to say, he's parents are like giants! I heard that his dad was six something inches! I bet Finn's 6'6 like now! He doesn't even need heels to tower over me and Bonnie. Maybe he's a basketball player now. Sigh, I'll never know. I wonder if he has 'Facebook' or 'Twitter', I could stalk him there.

* * *

**The Apartment**

We arrived at our apartment and it was like what I imagined. Beautiful and spacious! We ran around the house before unpacking our things.

I never knew unpacking would be that tiring! My arms are tired! I've been carrying piles of clothes for hours! You don't know how heavy Bonnie's dresses are! Plus, we had to move some furniture so everything could fit!

* * *

**First Video**

I recorded my first video today. I used the song I made when I was younger. Bonnie was kind enough to help me by doing some camera tricks she learned so the video looked awesomer! Is that even a word? Well, it is now! The video's downloading and the Wi-Fi is super slow today!

* * *

**I Thought...**

The video finally finished downloading! I uploaded it and now, Bonnie and I are going out to buy some drinks. We walked to the mall which was really close to our apartment. We went to the smoothie place. Bonnie ordered the strawberry smoothie, I ordered the banana smoothie because bananas are the best! No seeds, no trouble!

We were leaving when we saw somebody familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile, it was Finn. I was super excited to see him again. I want... to... say... it... but... I...  
"Finn!" Bonnie screamed.

You did it for me Bonnie, thanks. His head turned towards us. That's when I realised there was somebody beside him. A girl with long wavy brown hair. Finn smiled and waved at us. He ran to us.  
"Marcy! Bonnibel!" He smiled shaking our hands.  
"Who's those?" A voice asked.

It was the girl Finn was with.  
"They're my childhood friends. Nicole, meet Bonnie and Marcy. Bonnie, Marcy meet Nicole, my girlfriend." He introduced.

Girlfriend?! They can't see but inside, I'm boiling mad! Nicole had light brownish skin and brown eyes. I want to rip her head off...! Then, I looked at Finn. He looked like he was 6'4 inches. Nicole looked like she was the same height as Bonnie then, noticed that she was wearing heels. SHORTY! A 6'0 inch deserves Finn!  
"I thought I'll never see you again!" I cried.  
"Me too!" Finn smiled, "Do you have any job or something?"  
"Um... Finn... I need to go, I need to fix my dresses," Nicole said.  
"Bye, babe!" Finn waved.

He gave Nicole a goodbye kiss before she left.  
"I'm a youtuber. I just started today. We just moved so... hehe!" I laughed.  
"I'm an architect. Nicole's a fashion designer." Finn said, "So, what happened when I was gone?" He asked.

My expression quickly changed from happy to sad.  
"Well... My parents abandoned Johnathan and I. Johnathan died from an illness and Bonnie's parents adopted me. Anyways, I finished my studies. Nothing special!" I answered holding back my tears.  
"I'm so sorry..." Finn said hugging me.  
"It took her sometime to recover..." Bonnie added.  
"You're friends with Bonnie now, eh? I thought you were rivals!" Finn laughed.  
"Huh? What is the meaning of that?" Bonnie asked me.  
"Long story... Anyways, Finn, do you have a phone can I get your number. I'd love to hang out with you some other time." I asked Finn.

Finn nodded his head and gave his number to Bonnie and I. We waved goodbye and left.

* * *

**Yes, Finn's back! Poor Marcy, he has a GF already...**

* * *

**TRIVIA**

_Yes, the banana loving Marceline is a reference to Forgotten But Not Lost._

_I thought it being a romance gave you the answer about Finn and I thought that the summery gave you the answer too!_

* * *

_**Thank you for supporting my story!**_

**Tell me what you think will happen next in the review section!**


	6. Changed (PC)

**Scary Me**

When Bonnie and I got home, she said I was acting strange. I didn't believe her so she took a video of me (secretly, of course!) and when I watched it, she was correct. I was rubbing my hands together and smiling weirdly as if I was scheming something horrible. I WAS scheming something like going to Nicole's house and... YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! All you need to know is that after I done that, Nicole is out of my world and Finn will be mine! I heard Bonnie say something? I think she said, "Let's call that 'Scary Marcy'..."

I don't think I'm pleased but since it rhymes or sounds similar, I'm A-Okay with it!

**Haters**

Remember the video I uploaded just now... Before Bonnie and I went out? Well, I ALREADY have haters... I hate haters... OH NO! I'm becoming a hater-hater! Actually, that's a good thing because nobody likes haters... Oh god... I think I'm becoming insane... ANYWAYS, here are some of the comments I read.  
"YOUR VOICE IS SO FREAKIN' UGLY! WHY DO YOU EVEN SHOW THIS ON YOUTUBE?"  
"WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THE CAMERA? IS THE PERSON HIGH OR WHAT?"  
"IF YOU EVER JOIN THE 'THE VOICE', THE JUDGES WILL INVENT AN 'I DON'T WANT YOU' BUTTON JUST SO THEY DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU SING ALL THE WAY!"

The haters even made Bonnie tear up. I'll them 'Flamers' and 'Nicolers'. Flamers for boys and Nicolers for girls. Nicolers is pronounced, (**NAY**-cow-lers), by the way...

**Fashion**

I called Finn and asked him what industry Nicole was working for. He told me it was, "Le Chic". I searched it and I got to say, the clothes they make were fabulous! Every detail, Tres Chic! It wouldn't hurt if I buy some right? Plus, Nicole can't be the only person who's making the clothes, right? RIGHT? ANSWER ME!

**I Want To See You Again**

I called Finn again and asked him if he wanted to check Bonnie and my flat. He agreed and I told him my address. I meant, Bonnie and my apartment's address. I want to see you again Finn. It's been like twenty minutes or something like that and I already miss him... I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

**Impatient**

I kept calling Finn every ten minutes. He got pretty annoyed so I told Bonnie to tie my hands together or charge at me whenever I reached for a phone. She chose both of the options and enhanced the first one. She got a rope and tied my hands together. She then took duct tape and taped my mouth and another rope and tied my legs together. I felt like I was in a mental hospital... the... What do you call that place? Asylum? Oh! And I feel like wearing a straightjacket. Like a mental patient... an insane killer...

**Embarrassing **

A few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. Bonnie didn't free me in case it was Finn. She answered the door and it was Finn. Once he entered, he stared at me as if I was insane. Bonnie noticed and quickly freed me.  
"Looks like I don't need to ask why you stopped calling me..." Finn murmured.

I glared at Bonnie.  
"Sorry..." She apologised.

After Bonnie freed me, I ran up to him.  
"I didn't become insane over the years..." I said.  
"Okay. Nice apartment!" Finn smiled.  
"Thanks!"

I looked away to hide the blush on my face. I am super embarrassed!

**Recall**

Bonnie, Finn and I sat in the living room and shared our stories. Bonnie and my story is pretty boring since you already know them (breaks fourth wall).  
"I met Nicole in my new school and ... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH" Finn said.

He didn't say "Blah, Blah, Blah", He was talking about Nicole so my ears blocked them because my ears know me very well and my ears know I don't want to hear any of Nicole stuff.

I made a conclusion, Finn became boring without us. He looks all mature and... Boring and... Mature... We need to bring the child out of him!

**A Walk Outside**

Bonnie wanted to look for a job and she wanted to do it ALONE... So, Finn and I went outside for a walk.  
"You still remember what I made you promise to?" I asked Finn.  
"What is it?" Finn asked, "I honestly can't remember..."

I stared at Finn with a horrified look on my face.  
"You broke the promise!" I cried at him angrily wagging a finger at him.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Finn apologised.

I folded my arms and avoided eye-contact.  
"You promised to remember that kiss... I can't believe you forgot..." I said.  
"We did it when we were young and-!" Finn cried but I cut him off.  
"IT WAS A PROMISE!"

I slapped him. Okay, that'll probably make him hate me but it was his fault for breaking the promise! Yeah we were young when we made it but I STILL REMEMBER IT! DID NICOLE MAKE YOU FORGET?

* * *

**It's the shortest chapter I made for LL... Sorry but I really wanted to reveal the big reveal (Not-So-Big)... FBNL is finished! LL nope! **


	7. Wild And Teens (FC)

**Hey guys and gals...! How long was I gone? Honestly, I don't know. I haven't been updating for a while because I've been trying to catch up with my studies. I'm not a bad or/and lazy student! It's just that I joined a sports team and we are having our competitions. It took away some of my school time and I'm one of the pupils that want straight A's all the way! Sorry...**

* * *

**Setting: Teenage Years, after Sad Times Part 2...**

**Clubs**

Bonnie and I want to join a club. I suggested cheerleading. Imagine wearing the uniform doing cartwheels and aerobics stuff... Bonnie wasn't interested. She was like, "It's too athletic and I'm not that athletic kind of person. How about Chess Club? That sounds fun!" NERDS! Turbo nerds! I folded my arms and glared at Bonnie.  
"C'mon!" I repeated again and again.

Bonnie was getting annoyed.  
"Marceline stop!" She said covering her ears.

I didn't stop, not until she agrees to go for cheer-leading try-outs. She started screaming out "La, La, la!" to block out my voice. Hah! It didn't work. She got super annoyed and finally agreed. It's so easy to force Bonnie. I didn't even break a sweat!

**Practice**

I wanted Bonnie and me to get accepted so we practiced after we've done our homework. She got into her exercise outfit (That's how she calls it). Bonnie... Overprepared... Is that even a word...? Oh! There's a red line underneath it. Is that breaking any wall...? Sorry for that.

When I said over prepared, I meant that she... um, how do explain it. She prepared ten bottled of water, five towels, a box of energy drinks, an extra pair of socks and tons of sweat bands and when I said tons I meant super-duper tons! Bonnie, I know you're rich but you're over-doing it... Seriously.

We practiced some cartwheels and some arm-waving and cheer-leading stuff. I don't know! I'm not a cheerleader... yet! I never noticed how flexible Bonnie is. She's like um... Bubble gum? As flexible as a bubble gum? Is that a good phrase? I know it's rubber but... I like to be different... What am I doing? Less talking, more practicing Marcy! You HAVE to get accepted!

**Try-Outs**

It's the day of the try-outs and I'm super nervous, Bonnie's super chill. She doesn't know I'm going to rip her to pieces if she doesn't get through... She doesn't know...

I can hear the cheer captain rejecting students... a lot of students... Is it my turn? It's Bonnie's turn... Wish you luck Bonnie! She did some awesome stunts...! She has a really high chance of getting through. Sometimes, I wonder if Bonnie is a bubble gum/human hybrid... Just saying!

It's my turn! Oh crap! Crappity-crap-crap! Butterflies... Butterflies... SO MUCH BUTTERFLIES... I stood there, in front of the captain. Long blonde hair, glowing blue eyes and fair skin, like most of the cheer captains I see in movies. I hope she's not snobby like them too! I took a deep breath and started to do the routine I planned. Shake those pom-poms girl! You aren't going down without a fight!

Did I pass? I don't know! I didn't dare to look at captain's face... I am so scared... Super scared... What if Bonnie passes but I don't? She's going to laugh at me! I should have thought this through... I SHOULD HAVE but... it's too late... The captain called us in and announced the students who passed through...  
"Jennifer Demitri... Sasha Wealsers... Mindy Tarlin... Zoe Promlin... Bonnie Grace Bell Cadencia... Katherine Marcy Abadeer..." She announced.

When I heard my name, everything felt so good! Sunshine and sparkles, unicorns and petals... That's so stereotypical... My mind blocked out everything so I could hear myself... My inner-self. I am so relaxed right now... Ahhh. I walked beside Bonnie.  
"You wanna go to the ice cream parlour after this?" I whispered.  
"Only if we're going to the one that has bubble gum flavour and the texture of the ice cream is like bubble gum." She whispered back.  
"You know, saying the name of the store would be easier..."

**I Scream, You Scream, We Scream For Ice Cream**

"Hey Bonnie?" I said as I took a spoonful of ice cream.  
"Yeah?" She said.  
"You want to set-up an ice cream store when we grow up?"  
"Why when we grow up when we can do it now? We're rich!"  
"What should we call it?"  
"I Scream, You Scream, We Scream For Ice Cream!"  
"No way! I think one ice cream parlour is already named that plus, it's too long!"  
"Frostbite?"  
"Nope!"  
"Ice Cream."  
"One, that's one of the most unimaginative name for an ice cream parlour, and who names an ice cream store- Ice Cream?!"  
"There's one pretty close- The Ice Cream Store."  
"Oh my god..."  
"Who names an ice cream store- Oh My God?!"

I sighed and ate some more ice cream. I needed to eat it faster since it was melting and I don't want to eat melted Oreo ice-cream. I like it served cold...  
"How about- Oh My Ice-Cream!" Bonnie suggested.  
"Just stop... Please..." I said slapping my forehead.

I don't even know how Bonnie came up with those names... I'm going to give being mean a try here- It's just how Bonnie works... Is that a mean one? Too mean? I don't think so! Was it even mean?

**Prom Dress**

I can't wait for our school prom! I'm not even halfway through the school year! I can't wait to wear a dress and... And... Get fetched in a limousine and... And... Become Prom Queen! Actually, there's hardly any chance I'll become Prom Queen so scratch that... It'll probably be Bonnie. I grabbed a sheet of paper and started drawing my dream prom dress. I wanted it to be shiny so I'll be seen! I want it to be blue like the night sky. It'll be the best prom dress ever!

**Fashion Sense/Style**

Bubbles (Another nickname for Bonnie), has been sticking to a certain type of style since she was young- Geeky Chic. She's all cute when wearing those types of outfits. She's like those brainy and cute anime characters. They are like teddy bears and... Flowers and... Pink... That was stereotypical. Well, only wearing a certain fashion styles isn't hard if the person's rich. Designer clothes are like paper to them... That was to billionaires.

After a lot of thinking, I thought that I should also have my OWN fashion sense/style. I looked through tons of different styles and some were OK and some were RIDICULOUS. That was when I saw this type of clothes that was B-E-A-UTIFUL! I think it was called- Punk Chic. It was cool-looking! The style was totes perfect! I looked through some Punk Chic outfits for some inspiration. I wanted to draw a punk chic outfit of my own. Maybe I'll be a fashion designer one day... Maybe...

**Cheerleading Practice**

I never knew cheerleading would be this HARD...! We had to do push-ups and stretching. For Bonnie, it was a breeze but for me, it's the complete opposite! It felt like... um... walking on sharp rocks! I just want to quit! No! Not today... or any other day! I'm strong and I'll never ever give up! That has exceptions.

We practiced the pyramid and I was at the bottom and Bonnie was near the very top! I find it really unfair. I'm way, way slimmer and lighter than her! I'm sexier! Bonnie's becoming really popular. Cheerleaders keep talking to her like, every time! I miss the old Bonnie, the one that has time for me...

**Jealous**

I am super-duper jealous of Bonnie. She's got the moves and the looks. She's a natural red head. Actually, her red hair is light so it looks pinkish. Anyways, I have dull bluish black hair. The blue's not even noticeable except if it's under bright light. She's got flexible body and I don't. Sigh...

Sometimes, you just wish to be someone else even for just one day to feel what their everyday feels like. I want to be Bonnibel... Forever. I don't want to be Katherine Marcy anymore. I want to be Bonnie Grace Bell, Ms Popular! People have been talking about Grace lately. I want Grace back, I want Bonnie back...

**Outcast**

Grace has been busy lately, busy going to her NEW friend's party and by NEW friends, I meant every popular teens in school. I feel like a total outcast... I AM an outcast. Nobody special, the invisible girl in school... I'm not alone... There are also other people... other outcast... Forgotten...

I decided to look for them. I found three of them hanging out like friends. They were Keila, Bongo and Guy. Guy has a crush on Grace. He seems like a nice and mysterious guy... I like it! They weren't popular to the other kids but to them, they were the most special and incredible person they've ever seen. Why is that so? They're strong, they're reliable and they're themselves. I'm not saying every popular kid isn't strong, unreliable or trying to be others...

We became friends really quickly. We all loved Music. Keila could play the guitar, Guy, the keyboard and Bongo, drums. I started to hang out with them a lot. Grace didn't care... She didn't even notice.

**Unreal**

My friends and I have been talking lately and Guy suddenly brought up the topic, Love. Kiela laughed loudly.  
"Love's not real! It's just another word for betrayal. You love somebody may mean, "One day, I'll betray you."" Keila laughed.

No... Love IS real. I opened my mouth to protest but no words came out. Nothing.  
"One day the people you "love" will leave you..." Kiela continued.

The people you love will leave you... Grace... Jonathan... Mom... Dad... They all left me for one reason or another. Sigh... Grace is going to attend a party next weekend... Another weekend alone for me.

**Rebellious **

My friends and I wanted to do something... Fun... We bought some spray cans, fingerless gloves and masks. The masks to hide our faces and the others for fun. We wore the mask and gloves and headed to the nearest unnoticeable and paint-free wall. We shook the cans and started spraying it around doodling mini monsters and stuff. My friends created different doodles but I focused on one thing- Drawing a broken heart. I think you already know what that meant.

We were lucky we didn't get caught. Super lucky. It would get us noticed but not in a good way Plus, we already said we don't need to be recognised. I'm starting to like the activities we do. It makes me feel... Free. Free to be who I am... Free to be me.

**Bands**

Bongo, Guy, Kiela and I decided to start a band. We called it- "The Outcasts". Not the best name and not the worst.

**O**utgoing**  
U**nderstanding**  
T**alented**  
C**harismatic**  
A**dventurous**  
S**upportive**  
T**rue**  
S**ensible

Our Motto will be: Show Your True Colours.

**Band Practice**

I've been spending all my time writing songs for our band. I wrote six lately. I've been practicing each song at least two times a day. My bandmates aren't working hard any less. We're not doing this to get noticed, we're doing this for fun.

We've been practicing in Bongo's garage where all our music equipment are. We chose that place because Bongo's garage is empty. His parents don't even use it. It was super dusty when we first entered it. We cleaned it up and it became our band room. Its walls are decorated with posters of our favourite bands. They're our inspirations. Ooh! Gotta write a song 'bout that!

**Better**

'Our' parents are pretty worried about Grace and I. They said we haven't been hanging out unlike last time when we spent like every minute together. Grace and I didn't say a word. We knew our relationship was falling apart. I didn't care. It wasn't MY fault!

My new friends are way, way better than Grace was. My new friends were supportive and nice AND they won't EVER stab you in the back or exchange you with new friends. I like my new friends and I don't want to leave them...

**Apart**

"Not my fault, not my care,  
I was scared and you weren't there,  
You weren't there by my side,  
You weren't there when I cried,  
We're fallin' apart oh..." I wrote on my notebook where all the lyrics to my song were written.

What's the meaning of this song? If you said about Grace's and I's bond then you are correct! I was literally crying when I wrote this... Okay! I STILL want Grace and I to be best friends but... I don't know what to do! She' rarely at home and so am I... I'm scared, okay. I... Sigh, there's nothing I can do... I'm so sorry...

**Party Crashers**

Our band meeting are held every Friday and this Friday, Keila suggested that we should crash the popular kid's party. I didn't like the idea not one bit.  
"No, no, no. That ain't a good idea. You know how the football players will react?" I protested.  
"They'll beat us into dust! Roarrr!" Bongo yelled.  
"It'll be worth it! Trust me, guys." Kiela said.  
"Nope! No way! Nu-uh!" I cried but my voice was blocked by my other band members agreeing.

I just stared at them with my mouth wide open. The consequences... I'll be in my grave after that party. Kiela started planning the plan. She bought Liquid Ass from a joke store and chilli extract from the grocery. She said the Liquid Ass smells horrible and she let us take a sniff of it and she was correct. The chilli extract was to put on every food we can find in popular kid's fridge. The party will be the best/worst experience in my life.

**Party Poopers**

We went to Jason's house, where the party will be held. We sneaked in and carried out the plan. Spraying Liquid Ass everywhere, putting tons of chilli extract in the drinks. They'll be in quite a shock.  
"Keila... You're going to far..." I said when I saw her putting fake poop in each and every corner of the living room.  
"Too far?! Hahaha! You don't know what too far means..." She said rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly.

I wondered around the house. Jason wasn't there and so were his parents. I heard that he was going to fetch everybody up as he got his license and wanted to make use of it. I went upstairs to his bedroom. There was a telephone in his room and it had voicemail. I played it.  
"Hey Jason! Your girlfriend London here! You haven't been answering your phone, anyways, Bonnie is so naïve! She thinks she's popular just by joining cheerleading. I am so going to torture her! And the plan you told me was brilliant! That'll teach her! Hahahaheheheh!" The phone played the mail.

Plan? What plan?! What are they going to do with Bonnie? I checked my phone and there were tons of unopened texts.  
"Katherine! We're going now!" He called out.

I ran downstairs and went out of the house with my friends.  
"You got the secret camera set up?" Bongo asked Keila.  
"Yup!" Keila answered smiling,  
"Let's go." Guy said.  
"No..." I said shaking my head, "They're going to do something with Grace and I have to save her..."  
"You mean Bonnie Grace Bell? The Ms Popular? Why do you need to save her?" Bongo asked me.  
"B... Be... Because we're sisters! We help each other!" I cried.

**A few minutes ago...**

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you Marcy. We're still sisters and we still love each other, right?"  
"Hey Marcy! Sis! I'm going to help cheer captain. Hope ya understand!"  
"Hey...! I've been thinking 'bout the ice cream store name and I thought- Dairy Snow! It's still bad isn't it? I'll think of some more! Never give up on your dream sis!'  
"Heyyyyyy... I'm bored. Are you? I thought of a joke... Oh.. nevermind... I just forgot. LOL"  
"Mar-Mar! Just want to let ya know I luv you!"  
"L-U-V Marcy! Y-O-U You wanna? ROTFL"  
"Brandon is really hot isn't he? OMG. I think I have a crush! Jhgsdbaxmi!"  
"Hey Marcy... I'm sorry I didn't say anything when our parents were talking to us. I didn't know we were falling apart... I'm sorry. Please forgive me... T-T"

Those were the texts Grace sent me... I didn't read it last time... I was too angry... It was really my fault...

**Back To The Present...**

"No matter how much we fight, we still and always will be sisters... I have to help her!" I cried.

A smile grew on Bongo, Keila, and Guy's face. I'm guessing that was a yes. We saw Jason's car in the distance.  
"Okay! We'll hide in the closet in Jason's house! Go! Go! Go!" Keila said.

We sneaked back in Jason's house and hid in the closet.  
"Okay... Wear this mask..." Keila said pulling out four white masks from her bag.

Everything we wore was black so the mask stands out. We heard footsteps.  
"What's this smell?!" A girl cried.  
"Is that what I think it is?" A teen cried pointing at a brown stuff near the corner of the living room.  
"What kind of party is this? Jason?" A boy asked angrily.  
"I-It's not me! Promise!" Jason said.  
"Then who is it?" London cried.  
"I-It must be... Bonnie! That witch!" Jason cried.  
"Huh? I didn't do anything! Trust me! Please...!" Bonnie cried.  
"That witch protecting herself. Nobody's on your side so just tell the truth!" London cried.

Keila got four bottles of Liquid Ass, A few lumps of fake poop and four spray bottles filled with chilli extract out of her bag. She gave us some of each and told us to prepare for attack.  
"Throw her in the closet!" A male teenager cried.  
"Yeah!" London smiled  
"Aaaaaah!" Bonnie screamed.

Peeking through the tiny holes in the closet, I could see Bonnie being grabbed by a few boys. The closet door opened. In that very second, Keila, Bongo and Guy started spraying Liquid Ass, throwing fake poop and spraying chilli extract at the teens. I caught Bonnie when she was thrown in the closet.  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed again.  
"Ewwwwww! Blegh! Shit! Literally!" The teens screamed.

I gave Bonnie some of the items and she started fighting with me. She had my chilli extract spray bottle and some of the fake poop, I got everything else. Keila, Bongo and Guy secured our exit. We escaped successfully. Keila, Bongo and Guy were safe too! We ran home as fast as we could as we know the football guys are fast runners and they probably will be running after us.

Bonnie and I got home and 'our' parents were really shocked when they saw us. First of all, we smell horrible and two, we were smiling... together!  
"You two got back together?" Our mom asked us.  
"Yup!" We smiled together.

**-Fluff Chapter Done!**

* * *

**-I can relate to some of the mini-stories in this chapter.  
-I got the idea of the sibling rivalry from my brothers. We dislike each other but we still love each other.  
-Thank you for all your support guys and gals! And again, I'm sorry for updating so late. My team got into the semi-finals and our first match will be on Thursday. Wish us luck!**


End file.
